ophidiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias, The last of his race and a solo surivior of his homeworld being wiped out by vast creatures called the Rilux . He was put into an experiment which he had some interaction with humans. However this didn't last very long for the rilux came and killed the scientists aboard the base, before he could be shown to the world known as Earth. But his main duty as an Antarian to save the human race from total annihilation and saving the galaxy. Backstory (coming soon) Personality Being a Antarian is one possible result of his behavior or maybe his family were rude to him, whatever his case is, he's highly dangerous when angered and will lose some control over his emotions. He maybe never made any friends, with humans that is. With other alien races, he seems to open a little but still isolates. But with his Team, he will learn to be more social and opens more to what he will remember for the rest of his life. Invasion of the Rilux The Rilux are the main enemy of the entier galaxy. They seemed to have been making their move since the very begnning of time. Tobias hunts them to protect his main goal and to surivie being the last of his race. Joining the Tengshe Evrae (coming soon) Allying the Quadraxius (coming soon) Evrae Unit Members (coming soon) Special Abilities Power Up's Blade Sword Healing Weaknesses/Strengths Romance Gallery tobias- space suit-human- transparent.png|tobias- armor tobias- space suit-human- wb.png|armor with background tobias- space suit-human.png|bio pic tobias- in action.png|with background- tobias in action tobias- in action- trans.png|tobias in action tobiasXkimberly- this might be our last.png|Tobias and kimblery- this might be our last tobias-human-redesigned.png|tobias human redesigned tobias- get ready.png|tobias- art 4- get ready tobias-sprite.png|Tobias sprite gunma-game-screen-with text- animation test.gif|Gunma-title screen- animation test don't feel sad smile mother.png|tobias- art 1 tobias and samus- against all odds.png|tobias and samus against all odds tobias- blade mode.png|tobias- blade mode tobias- blade mode- trans.png|tobias- blade attack artwork tobias- gunma opening.png|tobias- gunma opening (Ect of many things) tobias-gunma opening- smaller version.png|smaller version- gunma tobias- updated.png|tobias- updated tobias- updated- trans.png|tobias- updated gunma- anime- cutscene.png|gunma-anime- tobias listens to kimberly (scene) gunma-anime- imberly and tobias.png|gunma anime- kimberly and tobias gunma- comic poster.png|tobias- comic poster gunma- comic poster- with effects.png|with effects- comic cover art gunma-opening-2.png|gunma opening 2- tobias walks out of his ship tobias- gunma comic style.png|tobias- icon- promo art Gunma- game box art- with text.png|tobias vs a rilux infester Gunma- game box art.png|tobias vs infester art 1 Gunma- intro 4.png Tobias- smaller version.png|smaller version trivia *''Tobias's armor shares simliar designs of Rundas, Sylux, and Samus Aran from the Metroid series.'' *''Tobias's armor is slightly based off of Tobias The Hedgehog's Perfect form.'' *''He's the tallest of the group.'' *''He and the Rilux have had many battles in the past.'' *''He and Kimberly Makinami seem to have a love interest with each other.'' *''His suit gives him an extra boost of inhuman strength and control over his tentacle like arms'' *''He's by far the only alien/humanoid to be within the suit on a near constant basis.'' *''He's the last of his race: The Antarians.'' *''Tobias is by far the only inhuman alien to have an appearance of a human like being.'' *''His metal like arms thankfully aren't attached to his skin.'' *''Tobias loses his tentacles and gains a weapon gun from Xeo '' *''His armor also is simliar to the Guyver and the Predator in recent designs.'' *''Tobias had a force by an alien race called Mech Daiga that he saved from the rilux , before their colony was annihilated within a few years.'' Gunma comic and anime Category:Human Category:Another world Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 FC's Category:Male Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Alien Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Special character Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Professional Combatant Category:Commander Category:Protagonist Category:Allies Category:Unknown Creature Category:Cybernetic Category:Gunma Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Born from a different planet